poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Robbie's Pet Problem
Robbie's Pet Problem is the fourth short for Power Rangers Data Squad. Summary Everyone was getting excited about the photo shoot for them and their pets, all expect Robbie who doesn't have one. So, Fluttershy and Sunset Shimmer decided to help him find one. Plot Pandora's visit to Benjamin/Bringing Max for the Photo shoot One day at the city, Pandora went to Geronimo's house to pick up Benjamin, who was running late to head to CHS. But when he was ready to head out, Trap came out in his chicken costume, but Benjamin decided to bring Max instead. Pandora said that Max isn't a pet and thinks he's a machine. However, he told her that there aren't any rules that a pet can't be a machine as they went off leaving Trap at he house, feeling very sad. Announcing the Pets and Owners Photography/Robbie doesn't have a pet of his own Meanwhile at Canterlot High, Vice Principal Luna announced the Pets and Owners Photography. Sadly for Robbie, he doesn't have a pet of his own to embrace anyone else. Giving pet baths/Robbie speaks with Fluttershy Soon, Fluttershy gives her and her friends' pets baths in preparation for a photo shoot as part of a charity calendar to raise money for the animal shelter. Robbie wants to contribute, but he doesn't have a pet of his own. Fluttershy asks if he wants one, but he says he wouldn't even know what to choose. What it's like to have a pet/Asking Fluttershy and Sunset for help Later during the photo shoot in the CHS music room, Robbie becomes envious at how cute his friends' pets are and asks for Fluttershy and Sunset Shimmer's help in choosing a pet for himself. Meeting the Imagination Movers/It's an Idea Emergency Just then, Robbie, Futtershy and Sunset came to the Idea Warehouse and met the Imagination Movers: Rich, Dave, Scott and Smitty. Then, went he told them about his problem, they suddenly had an idea emergency, when the movers finished with their brainstorm, Scott had an idea, he thinks that they should find a pet that's gentle to hold. Going through many obstacles/Accidentally ran into Dean Rutherford Along the way, Everyone had to get over many obstacles. Suddenly, they accidentally bumped into Dean Rutherford who was just getting his special vanilla flavored cakes for his occasion. However, Nina showed up and saw the whole thing convinced Rutherford for his mistake as he forgave him and lets him off with a warning. Helping Robbie out/Getting new friends settled in their new home So, the Movers had to help out Robbie and got his new pet settled in it's new home. Choosing a new pet/Difficult to choose which pet At the animal shelter, Fluttershy, Sunset Shimmer, The Movers and Nina showed Robbie an assortment of pets to choose from, but none of them really capture his attention. Noticing an albino ferret/A sunshine ferret was chosen Just then, Robbie sees and becomes enamored with a cute white albino ferret, calling it "a snowy ferret of winter". Pets and Owners Photography begins/Robbie's new ferret, Snowy Some time later, the pet photo shoot continues, with Robbie's newly adopted pet Snowy being included. Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Civilians *The Imagination Movers (Rich, Dave, Scott and Smitty) *Nina *Callie Jones *Benjamin Stilton *Pandora Woz *Trap Stilton *Justin Pets *Owlicious (Twilight Sparkle) *Winona (Applejack) *Angel (Applejack) *Tank (Rainbow Dash) *Gummy (Pinkie Pie) *Opalescence (Rarity) *Ray (Sunset Shimmer) *Max (Benjamin Stilton) *Mr. Nibbles (Pandora Woz) *Figaro (Callie Jones) *Snowy (Robbie Diaz) Songs *Brainstorming *Jump Up! Trivia * Transcript *Robbie's Pet Problem Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Short Films